Auroran Gods (Keltia)
The religion worshipped primarily in central Keltia, mainly by Hanu, which is entirely Auroran and has outlawed other religions. Auroran religion began around the city of Dega, in Aradech, Sulangu, around the year -500, when the School of Faith was founded. There are four primary Auroran Gods and a number of minor deities. The gods themselves rarely interfere with mortal affairs (unlike the Heretic Gods who often attempt to affect matters on the planet) and instead promise to provide their virtues - prosperity, health, and victory - to whoever is loyal solely to them. The Auroran Gods give their favour primarily to whoever is dictated by Dega as 'Herald', which is a demonstration of the loyalty of a nation to the gods and their sacrifice in worship. As of the year 340 the Herald is Hanu. In terms of the Auroran religion, the term 'Aurora' (also known as the 'Gift') is also used to refer to the light that enters the Keltian Kingdom and sustains all life in it. Primary Gods There are four primary deities, each with their own value that they provide to the kingdom. Kalin - God of Light According to the legend of Oll, Kalin was the first god to act in the making of life. It is said that at the very beginning of the universe, Kalin brought the light, the Aurora, so that the men and gods could see to make their creation. The legend says that Kalin continues to provide his light so that the men can see and live their lives, and in bringing the light destroys the shelter of the dark creatures that live in shadow. Kalin is supposedly the most powerful, and also represents the idea of mediation, and throughout history has attempted to maintain neutrality among the other gods. He is most associated with the virtue of prosperity and will reward those who work hard for it. Simrak - God of Earth After Kalin brought the Aurora so that all could see, Simrak looked across all of space, and saw that it was empty. So, to create a place where the Gods could stand he made the land and the soil, and on it he created great oceans, rivers, mountains and valleys for the deities to live. Simrak loved his creation so much he swore to protect it, and his volcanoes, earthquakes and great waves were created to end anyone who sought to damage his paradise. Simrak is most associated with the virtue of victory and is often championed in times of war and conflict. Issay - God of Health Then, when the earth was made in whole, the third god Issay beheld the earth - so is told in Oll's chronicle - but did not have Simrak's satisfaction. Instead, she saw it barren, and beautiless. So, to give it colour, image and allure Issay made all manner of creatures and plants to inhabit it, and gave them health so they may live long and prosperous lives, and so that they can continue their line of creatures and make many more. Issay is connected strongly with the virtue of health and is prayed to mostly during sickness and injury. Mosil - God of Time After the others had made their creations, Simrak the earth, Issay the life, Kalin the Aurora itself, Mosil looked upon what he saw with affection. He decided that what had been made was beautiful, perfect, and that it should continue on forever. So Mosil set the creatures, the plants, and the magic in motion to happen forever, and swore to protect the life of the earth for as long as he was alive. Mosil is connected strongly to all three virtues, and is tasked with preserving all three forever. Minor gods Bilugi - God of Sacrifice Bilugi is tasked with travelling to Keltia each day to collect sacrifices as they are burnt each evening, and then during the morning delivers them to the god they are to be gifted to. Bilugi is fast and is associated with journeys. Rhiad - God of Storms The storm is considered the epitamy of all weathers, containing rain, thunder, lightning, and clouds. Whenever light is blocked, it is considered that Rhiad has cast weather to block the Aurora and that it will continue until his work is done. He is prayed to in times of drought or floods. Ceph - God of Nature Ceph commands all of the plants and animals in Keltia, and instructs them when they are needed. It is said that any animal and plant could be Ceph in animal form, watching over his kingdom and protecting it from disaster. Oll - God of Men (Earth-God) Oll, maker of the people and the continents, is sometimes considered a major god, but since the Creation his role among the gods is apparently minimal. According to the Library of Hanossa, Oll often wanders in human form among people, observing and protecting where it is necessary. However, the Dega School of Faith proclaims that Oll is already content with his creation and is happy to watch his domain from afar. In the Tesecan isles, Oll is championed as the sole God in a religion called Ithinism (Ithin meaning 'Oll' in the Tesecan language). Ithinist scripture proclaims that Oll created all of the values, light, earth, life, and time, and continues to watch them today. It also declares that the Auroran religion is directly based on Ithinism, a claim strongly contested by Hanu and the subject of much fierce controversy. Category:Keltian Kingdom